No Return No Exchange
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Yuki yet again shoved his lover away only to be catched by his brother...but when it's time to give him back things get nasty. YukiShu TatShu


****

No Return No Exchange

By LateSleeper

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…coz if I do…Shuichi wouldn't be hurting and Yuki would do the chasing. Lot's of grammatical errorsssssssssssssssssssss! Gomen for that!

"YUUUKKKIII!!! LET ME IN PLEASE!!!" Shuichi banged the door for the hundredth times. Tears started flowing from his eyes down to his flustered cheeks but it seems that his wails weren't able to reach the ears of his so-called lover. Both his fist felt numbing sensation but he continued pounding the door hoping that his god would have pity on him and let him in. He didn't even notice the sounds of footstep towards him.

"Shuichi?" A voice suddenly got his attention and he unconsciously turned his face towards the stranger, only to come face to face with the person he would die for…so he think.

Shuichi leaned forward to the new comer and search his face. 'Shit! This isn't my god…it's his brother.'

"Tatsuha???"

"Yo! What are you doing here? And why are your clothes scattered all-over the place? He kicked you out again didn't he?"

Shuichi felt his face burned with shame on being caught on one of his lowest day. Sure it was no longer common for him to be kick-out from their house…correction Yuki's house. But this time it felt really bad. He just wanted to spend more time with his koi. Tohma just gave them a one-month break and he was hoping to spend much time with Yuki. But it turns out that Yuki needed to finish his work within this week so the writer cruelly shoved him out of the house taking with him his clothes and all and telling him to be back after four days or more…or forever.

Shuichi wanted to wail some more but a hand suddenly stopped him from doing so and as he looked up he saw Tatsuha's gentle smile. "Don't worry I'll let you in to my apartment for the time being."

"Really?" Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. He was grateful for the offer though but his heart still wants to hope that his love would still change his mind. He really wanted to stay where he is. There is no wrong in hoping right?

Shuichi was about to decline the offer but Tatsuha with all eagerness beat him to it. "Oi Onichan??? Can I take Shuichi with me? Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

"Do as you like. Take him he's all yours. Just don't come back crying and giving back that baka."

"Sure. Don't worry I won't do that."

"Yuki…" Shuichi felt hurt on being giving away like that. To think that his only intention was to be with him, to be with his beloved Yuki. Still he knew that Yuki didn't mean all that. He just need some time to finish his work and after that all will come back to normal…he'll come back home. Shuichi had to smile at this. 'I'll come back home Yuki…so finish your work quickly.'

Yuki stretched his numb limb, he felt really rotten inside. Who wouldn't? After four days and nights without sleep and no proper food who wouldn't feel awful?

Four days and four nights…and now his master piece is finished.

Yuki lips formed a faint smirked as he typed the last remaining words and save the whole thing on his laptop. God he really needed a bath right now. All he wanted now is some pure relaxation on the tub with some fine wine, good music to accompany the solemnity of the place…yeah the place felt so solemn without that baka.

Yuki eyes suddenly brightened on the thought of his pink bundle of joy.

Bundle of joy…he'd rather run a thousand miles than say that to that baka.

Although there is no use denying it know that now, now that he's alone. God he really do miss HIS baka, his loud wailing, his stupidity, his annoying voice, his lips, his hair…

'That's odd he should be here by now? Heck he was supposed to be here last two days ago…he can't stand being away that long…wonder what the baka is doing?"

Upon that thought worry suddenly became evident on Yuki's haggard face. Everything was soon forgotten, the inviting tub, the sweet aroma of wine and the promising relaxation he was thinking a while ago…all of this vanished as worry started clouding his whole being.

He hurriedly grabbed his cellphone on the desk and dialed his brother's number.

Three ring had passed before Tatsuha answered the phone and Yuki was on the edge of slamming the phone down but decided not to upon hearing Tatsuha's voice.

"Moshi Moshi"

"…"

"Onichan?"

"…"

"…"

"Where is that baka?"

"Eh? Oh hello to you too big brother. Shuichi? Well he's stil…"

"Tell him to come back home now."

"OH. Well that's too bad brother but I don't think he'll go back there…"

"WHY??? WHAT DID THAT BAKA DO THIS TIME???"

"Nothing. I just decided that he won't go back there."

"WHAT?! You just decided??!!! Quit the crap Tatsuha just tell him to go back home."

"Sorry no can do. No return no exchange."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAY…"

Before Yuki could shame the underworld with his cursed he heard the dial tone signaling that the other line was no more. Yuki felt like throwing his goddamned cellphone through the window. He was frustrated with his brother right now, and Tatsuha better stopped his joke before he could no longer distinguish him as his brother.

With all the fury he was feeling right now he dialed the one thing that would end all this nonsense…MIKA!

"Hello?"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BROTHER OF YOURS???!!"

"Eiri? What are you…? Watch your mouth little brother? And what are you so mad about?"

"Where is Tatsuha?"

"why?"

"Just talk."

"Damn it Eiri if you don't tell me…shit! We'll go there and you better have an explanation for all of this."

toot toot

A few minutes had passed but Yuki felt like his whole body stuck on where he was standing. He felt rooted to the spot as though gravity prevented him from any movement. Only a screeching sounds snapped him to reality and sounds of running footsteps echoed through the whole hall signaling the arrival of his sister and brother in law.

"What the fuck happened Eiri? And this better be good."

Mika slammed the door opened and walk towards Eiri with angry hurried step. Yuki looked at his sister for the first time and glare at her. "Your perverted brother has Shuichi."

"What?! You called us, sounding like a mad man, only to tell us that your stupid boyfriend is with our brother. God Eiri your crazy."

The two suddenly snapped upon hearing a soft chuckle from their silent audience.

"What's so funny Tohma?"

"Eiri."

Mika looked at her husband with angry eyes as though telling him to finish his statement before she decides to skin him alive. "Isn't what you wanted? Peace and quiet. That kid out of your life."

Tohma walked towards the now wide eye Yuki with slow deliberate movement like those of a lawyer about to persecute a criminal to a death sentence. "Isn't that what you want Eiri? You always kicked him out but he always comes back. I even wonder how could he take such punishment he doesn't deserve."

'This isn't Seguichi. Am I dreaming? No, he couldn't say that.' Yuki looked at the man that was now standing in front of him and images of him and Shuichi flashed through his mind.

Vivid images of him yelling at Shuichi, him throwing Shuichi out, him shoving Shuichi off the bed after their night activity, him with all the nasty thing he'd done to his lover. Images stopped and were replaced by a boy who's wearing a small smile on his gentle face. 'Shuichi.'

Shuichi's face felt real as it smiles widens. Images started running again. Images of Shuichi yapping nonstop, Shuichi singing, dancing, goofing around, Shuichi as he soundly sleeps on the couch.

Image Shuichi as he murmurs Yuki's name on his sleep, making a cute pout on his cherry red lips. Shuichi doesn't know Yuki watches him as he sleeps each and every night. Slowly touching his delicate feature, gently shoving some strands away from his cute face. Yes, Yuki do that every night. He himself doesn't know why…that is until now.

Love.

Life.

Yuki looked aback at the man who caused all the images. 'Tohma.'

Tohma smiled at Yuki when he felt the other man was back to his body, to reality.

He doesn't know why but it felt like Tohma is his inner side wreaking the idiot that was him, the idiot self he's projecting, the idiot self that was blinded from the true meaning of the tug in his heart every time he stare at his genki lover. Finally the sensible one has awaken and he knew now what he felt…love.

Love which is Shuichi, which equals to his life.

'Tatsuha.'

"He got Shuichi. Tatsuha got Shuichi." Yuki didn't know if it was his voice that was stating the obvious fact.

Like a snap of a finger Yuki felt his whole world crumble into dust. Realization felt like it was too late. He knew what Tatsuha meant when he said does words and it just clearly say that he'd gonna lose Shuichi.

"Eiri. Eiri are you okay?" Tohma suddenly shook Yuki hard. "Eiri."

Yuki snapped out and looked straight to Tohma's eyes and he knew right then and there that he had lost. He suddenly felt weak and his knees gave way slumping him down on the floor. All his nerve felt like giving way too. The lack of sleep, proper nourishment, and chaos he felt inside suddenly rushed inside of him draining him of all the energy that was left in him.

"I…I just want Shuichi back. I want my life back. I want Shuichi. I…I…" Yuki felt like a lunatic telling those worlds like a mantra that made Tohma and Mika shocked at the sudden weakness the arrogant author is projecting.

"Damn bothers…" Mika cursed and walked straight to the door and out to get his other stupid brother and make him pay…dearly.

"Eiri we'll be back okay. We're gonna find him kay." Tohma shook Yuki slightly with concern look and stood up to follow his wife leaving Yuki all by himself.

All alone. Yuki felt all alone.

Yuki looked down and found the one thing he could connect to Shuichi.

He hurriedly dialed his brother's number. It rings. Good the bastard didn't disconnect him from his love.

Four ring had passed before Tatsuha finally answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Onichan whay did you call again?"

"Give him back." Yuki felt so weak that Tatsuha barely could make out the soft words he was telling. "Give Shuichi back."

" Sorry Big bro but I can't."

"I would give you every thing you need. You want Sakuma's vid…I'd…"

"Why would I need that when here with me is the live-look-alike of Sakuma-sama…even far more better than the original."

"Give him back."

"You know I never know how smooth his lips were. Hell, his skin taste like honey. And you were just keeping him all for you self. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Selfish you." Tatsuha suddenly sidetrack the topic making Yuki felt more frustrated than he already is. Yuki knew that Tatsuha just want him in pain.

"Tatsuha, let me speak with him."

"Do you know that he really really really has a figure of a girl? Damn I feel hard just thinking about him this way."

"Shui…"

"And you gotta hear him moan. God he sure sounds way better when he scream and moan …like he was singing lullaby or something."

Yuki was now losing his nuts as he listened to his brother talk about his boyfriend in that special way. His mind felt disgusted but his body tells other wise. He may admit it or not but he was moved by Tatsuha's proclamation…moved as in literally moved. The budged in his pants was the obvious evidence of this.

"And you know what he got the perfect ass I tell you, I wonder why you never told me that …well anyway he seems tight every time I take him. You know like you're taking a virgin every time."

"Tatsuha…give him back…please."

Yuki plead with all the strength left in him. He was going on the drain now. "I…I need him. I can't live without him.

That was the last straw. Yuki finally admitted that he actually needs the baka. Not just want, but need. A reason for living from this pitiful life. Shuichi without noticing finally reached down to his nerve and established his self there, and now he's like an oxygen that sustained Yuki his life.

Yuki was now pouring his whole heart to his bastard brother hoping that he'll have a heart and end this sick game he is playing. He won by the way, now, he Uesagi Eiri finally admitted he still have feelings and he too is a weak human being capable of needing, capable of getting hurt. If Tatsuha wanted him in pain well he did a very good job. Tatsuha struck his weakest point…his heart.

The silence felt like forever. Sighing could be heard like a rhythm to lull a crying child.

"That's to bad brother…I felt the SAME way too." Then the line suddenly died and Yuki felt like dying too but fate seems to be laughing on his own expense prolonging the agony making him live just to feel his heart broken into pieces.

Why can't just death just take him away? Why should they prolong his agony?

Yuki dropped his phone. And felt the whole world dropped too on his shoulder. He lost his reason for living, his chaser for his gin, lighter for his cigarette, his foil for his drug, water for his ecstasy…he lost it all.

Yuki stared at the sofa lying beside him and a picture of a sleeping Shuichi came to his view.

An angel who's sleeping soundly on the couch unmindful of the harsh world around him, the only innocent thing living and illuminating in his life.

Yuki look everywhere and all he could see was the images of Shuichi all over. Everywhere he looked images of a happy Shuichi kept flashing on his view.

Everywhere.

'Paradise!'

Minutes tick away and Yuki didn't knew that the sun already set, signaling the night has shadowed the city with it's claw of darkness.

Night. The only time he and Shuichi could share.

Yuki walked to his bedroom holding the phone in his hand, walking a like a drunken sailor who seek a comfortable abode.

The clock on the side table suddenly beep indicating that it was eleven in the evening. Yuki looked down at the thing he was holding.

Ring.

The phone rang for the tenth time but Yuki didn't mind waiting. Damn he could wait for eternity for the chance to hear his lover's voice.

"Moshi Moshi."

"I can't sleep."

"Huh?! Ah. Oh! Okay." Tatsuha voice sounded drowsy from sleep.

"I can't…"

A loud sigh could be heard from the other line before Tatsuha began again. "Well since I'm still a loving brother I'll let you have one of my secret. It really works like a sleeping pill. Wait"

Silence ensued then suddenly sounds of ruffling of sheets and soft grunting broke the stillness. A soft breathing could be heard. Yuki eyes suddenly brightens upon hearing a familiar sounds of soft breathing of his Shuichi. The sounds felt like a lullaby to his ears lulled him to sleep, but before his eyes finally drop he heard a familiar name..

"Yuki."

His lover is calling him in his sleep.

As the name was uttered the line went dead and a tear run down the Yuki's pale cheek.

"We are here now Eiri. Don't worry you'll see him soon." Tohma placed a gentle hand on Yuki's shoulder as they walked together inside the apartment.

As they opened the bedroom they saw Shuichi peacefully sleeping on the bed while Tatsuha was sitting beside it and smirking at them. He was only wearing a blue boxer, a smirk on his face and a shiny thing on his finger.

"Oh you're late." Tatsuha voiced out without wiping the sickening smirk plastered on his face.

Yuki wanted to glare but was stopped when Tatsuha raised his hand showing a gold band on his finger that is dreadfully familiar…

So familiar that he knew that he had seen it before…but where?

'Shit!!!'

A ring. A gold ring. A simple gold ring.

A marriage ring!

A ring that binds two soul together…the ring that symbolizes his collapsing fantasy.

"He's mine now Eiri. Mine to love and to hold. You could never separate us now." Tatsuha cheekily spit out the words at Yuki.

"Take him away now!" Tohma who was fed up with the sick play in front of him ordered two men to drag Tatsuha away. The two hastily grabbed Tatsuha and tried to drag him out as Yuki walked towards Shuichi and held him in his arm.

Tatsuha tried to stay behind and observed Yuki as he gently nuzzled his face on Shuichi's pink hair, savoring every inch of scent Shuichi is emitting.

Tatsuha smirked as he caught Yuki's reaction as Yuki stared at Shuichi with wild eyes. By this Tatsuha obediently obliged to the two men who are now forcefully dragging him out.

"Tohma, why is my Shuichi cold?"

Tohma eyes widen and panicked covered his whole being as the words sink into his mind. "Tatsuha!!!!!!" Tohma lashes out to his brother in law and grabbed him by the collar as he stared daggers at him.

"I told you he is mine. Neither will death would tore us apart." Tatsuha knowingly smiled at Tohma and took a peek from behind Tohma'' shoulder to the two lovers. "I have found my love and life and I know I would have him for all eternity. Too bad people don't want us to be together but in our after life I know no one could separate us."

Tohma was shocked at the words Tatsuha just uttered. It was hard for him to believe that Tatsuha was indeed who was talking…the perverted, no good for nothing, would be monk. He just stared at Tatsuha's peaceful expression who seems to be fading, and fading… until death reclaims the boy in his hold.

Tohma looked at the boy who looks serene as though the whole pain was lifted from him. The boy who is now reconciles with his love with the magic of death.

Two people both had found love on one person. One had the love sitting and waiting for him for all these time wanting to be noticed and he only acknowledging it when it's gone…the other finding the love in just a couple of days but hugging it for all life's worth.

Who is worthy…who is wrong? Who deserve the love?

Who?

…

You know it really doesn't matter now…LOVE…love was gone.

It's now cold.

He's now dead.

****

.: OWARI :.

LateSleeper: no explanation…just plain angst. Or is it?


End file.
